The Moment She Knew
by iloveromance
Summary: For Roz, the saying "You don't know what you've got till it's gone" takes on a whole new meaning; especially it applies to Bob "Bulldog" Briscoe. A Roz and Bulldog story based on the episode "The Dog That Rocks the Cradle". Rated T just because...


" _Roz, I'm in love with you."_

Seconds after he'd said those unbelievable words, they still echoed in her mind. She was, of course, still furious at Bulldog after he'd confessed to scaring off her dates. And for him to say something so... unbelievably stupid was just… It burned her up inside. How dare he?

Roz was no fool. She knew the reason he had said what he did. Guys had been saying the same thing for years and it was only a ploy to get her into bed. And sadly it had worked.

But not this time.

"How dare you!" She screamed, almost grinning in satisfaction when he flinched at her outburst. And in true Bulldog fashion, he feigned innocence.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"How dare you!" She yelled again. "Damn you, Bulldog!"

He held up his hand, and nervously looked around the room. "Hey, hey, calm down, all right? You'll wake up Alice!"

"Oh, the hell with Alice!" Roz yelled. But immediately afterward, she flinched; the guilt washing over her. How could she say something so terrible about her daughter? She'd probably burn in hell for even thinking it. But saying it… Well, she'd deal with her fate when the time came. But at the moment she was just so… angry.

"How dare you!" She said again.

"Right, _how dare I_!" Bulldog mocked. "How dare I _what_ , Roz? I have no idea what in the hell you're talking about!"

She almost laughed out loud. "Oh my God, Bulldog, that is _so_ like you! Don't think for _one second_ that I don't know what you're doing!"

"W-what? I-I don't understand!"

" _I'm in love with you?_ God, do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"B-but Roz, I-."

"I mean seriously, can you imagine if that were true? You and me… as a _couple_?" We'd be laughed out of Seattle and probably all of Washington State!"

This time it was Bulldog who laughed. But there was something strange about it. He seemed almost… nervous. His smile disappeared completely and his expression was almost… serious. Oh God, he was serious… How could this be happening?

She stared at him in disbelief. The things around her were happening so fast that she could hardly breathe. And now this… She swallowed hard, wiling herself to speak. "Um… Bulldog…"

"L-look, just forget I said anything, all right? It was a stupid thing to say and I should have known better because … I mean you and me… as a couple? It's ridiculous, right? Like you said…"

Roz was at a loss for words for what was probably the first time in her life. "Bulldog…"

"Look, I'd better go. I –I mean I've caused enough trouble for one day. Give Alice a kiss for me, will ya?"

He headed for the door, causing a strange feeling to fill her.

"Bulldog, wait!"

In the doorway he paused. "Goodbye Roz, it was nice knowing you."

"I-I didn't say you had to leave."

"Not yet anyway. But it was just a matter of time. I know you, Roz. Guys don't stick around much in your life, do they? Even if they intend to. And now I see why."

She fought like hell to keep her emotions intact, but his face was blurred by the tears in her eyes. Absently, she nodded in agreement, having no idea of what he'd just said. But her words, when they finally came, were but a whisper.

"Right…"

"Well, so long."

"I-I'm gonna miss you, Bob!"

He smiled sadly. "Me too." And then he laughed. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I-I do. And Bob?"

"Yeah?"

At that moment she noticed his eyes for the first time. Really noticed them. Why all of sudden did he seem so handsome? Or was it that he'd always been that way?

"I-I really am going to miss you. A-Alice and I will."

He smiled again, looking as though he was going to cry. "Thanks. Alice is a great kid. And you're a great mom."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Alone in her living room, she barely had time to sit down on her sofa before the doorbell rang. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stood and hurried to answer it.

"Bulldog, I-."

But when she opened the door, it was not Bulldog who stood before her. And her eyes widened in surprise.

"Frasier…"

He smiled warmly. "You seem surprised to see me. Did I come at a bad time? Because I can-."

"No, not at all. I-."

"Was that… Bulldog I just saw leaving your apartment?"

She brushed away the tears that were fast escaping. "Um, yeah… he…"

"Roz, are you all right?"

"Bulldog just told me that he's in love with me, Frasier!"

Frasier's eyebrows rose, but he didn't seem shocked. "My… Bulldog is certainly full of surprises, isn't he?"

She looked at him tearfully. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Frasier!"

Frasier reached for her hand and smiled. "Well, perhaps the question you need to ask yourself is… how do you feel about Bulldog?"

More tears fell, but she made no effort to brush them away. It wouldn't have done one bit of good. Frasier always saw right through her, no matter what.

"I-I don't know, Frasier! He-he's funny and… well, overprotective, annoying, obnoxious…"

"And you love him."

When she began to sob, Frasier hugged her tight, holding her close as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Then I think you know what you need to do."

She lifted her head and looked a t him. "But what if it's a disaster? What if it doesn't work out, Frasier?

To her surprise, Frasier smiled. "What if it does?"

"Frasier-."

"Look, Roz, I never really thought much of Bulldog to be honest and I know that the two of you haven't always seen eye to eye. But I've seen him with Alice. He really loves her. And as far as the way he feels about you-."

Roz rose from the sofa and began to pace the room. "Oh God, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!"

"You're a smart woman, Roz. You'll figure it out. And besides, I think you already know what to do, in your heart."

She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Frasier."

"I'll let myself out."

"But Frasier-."

He was gone before she could say anything more.

* * *

She plopped down onto the sofa and grabbed a throw pillow, clutching it in her arms. Seconds later, she was sobbing into the fabric. She'd ruined everything; absolutely everything. Any chance for any kind of happiness was thrown out the window.

Only a few steps away in her room, Alice was sound asleep in her room and Frasier was nowhere to be found. As for Bulldog…

She scrambled off of the sofa and shoved her feet into a pair of shoes that sat by the door. She was out of the apartment in a flash, racing down the flights of stairs that led to the parking lot. In the darkness her eyes scanned the lot for any sign of him. But when she saw none, she brushed away the fresh tears that were spilling onto her cheeks.

 _Damn…_  
She decided to try once more; a last, desperate attempt. "Bulldog!"

And then she saw him, silhouetted by the streetlight in the darkness. He was standing by his car and now his gaze was upon her.

Heart racing, she went to him. "Bulldog?"

"Roz?"

She moved faster until they were standing face to face. "Yeah Bulldog, it's me, Roz."

"Roz, you're crying. What happened? What's wrong? If it was something I said, I'm sorry. I just -."

"Shut up, okay?"

Her arms were around him and she kissed him with everything she had. Her hands slid up and down his back, pulling him closer. In this position she could feel every inch of his body pressing against hers. Her hands slid up and down his back, closing the gap between them.

"Um, Roz…" he said, moving his mouth away from hers for a moment. But she would have none of it.

"I said, shut up, Bulldog! Just kiss me."

He resumed kissing her without question, his hands kneading her back, her shoulders, her neck. But seconds later, she gasped and drew back more abruptly than she intended. "Oh God…"

"What is it?"

"Oh God, Alice! I was so… consumed with… finding you that I… I completely forgot about her! I'm a _horrible_ mother, Bulldog! I'm terrible!"

"No, Roz. No you're not."

"What kind of mother forgets about her kid?"

"Well, look, I'm sure she's fine but why don't you go up and check on her?"

"O-okay."

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

The question surprised her and she smiled, reaching for his hand. "Come on."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Back to my apartment."

"But what about-."

"Spend the night with me Bulldog. Please."

He froze, clearly stunned by her offer. But no one was more surprised than she. "Sp-spend the night with you? A-are you sure?"

She kissed him one more and gave a gentle tug on his hand. "Yes, I'm sure."

But-I don't understand. Why would you possibly-"

Another series of kisses sent her emotions reeling and when she drew back, she stared at him, smiling mischievously. "Come with me and you'll find out."

 **THE END**


End file.
